Nightfang
by Nightfang21
Summary: A shadowclan kit gets lost on thunderclan territory, she loses her memory and is brought up by thunderclan but when she finds out she's origanally from shadowclan she wants to go to shadowclan but feels loyalty with thunderclan. Please R


**I'm new to writing Warriors/ Warrior cats fics so this will be rubbish and everyone will hate me! And please don't moan at me for using common names for my OCs! Thank-You and enjoy! And I can change what happens in the novel for now so NO MOANING!**

**Lost Kit**

Inside the ShadowClan nursery a queen was feeding her kits, there were three in total, Nightkit, Wolfkit and Goldenkit. Nightkit is a completely black she-cat with green eyes, Wolfkit is a fluffy grey tom with amber eyes and Goldenkit is a light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Out of the three of them Nightkit was the most adventurous, always getting herself into trouble while the other two would barely leave the nest.

"Nightkit! For star clan's sake get back inside!" Tallpoppy called from inside the nursery. Nightkit looked back annoyed but sat down willing to stay outside.

"Why should I? You're not my mother!" Nightkit squeaked.

"Your mother is out taking a break and she left me in charge!" She snapped.

"Nightkit you better get back inside we're too young to be outside for too long!" Goldenkit pointed out.

"But I want to see the world!" Nightkit did a little twirl as she squealed.

"Well tough you're only ever going to see the rest of ShadowClan!" Tallpoppy meowed pulling Nightkit back in.

"Hey!" She squealed.

"Now play nicely with your brother and sister!" She sighed lying down with her feet tucked under.

That night when Darkflower their mother had returned and settled down to sleep Nightkit's head was buzzing with annoyance. _Who said I couldn't go beyond ShadowClan territories?_ Nightkit opened one eye and saw Wolfkit he was breathing slowly obviously asleep. He focused his ears on his mother's breathing and found she was also sleeping. _I'll show them! I'll go round the world and back!_ Nightkit slowly withdrew herself from inbetween Goldenkit and Wolfkit. She crept past Tallpoppy who was grooming herself but luckily didn't notice Nightkit. _Geez why is Tallpoppy even in the nursery isn't she a little old? And has no kits!_ She bounded out the nursery and felt the blast of cold night air. _Wow it's cold!_ She ran to the entrance of the camp and bounded out of it, she saw Rowanclaw standing near the entrance and quickly hid in the shadows. Rowanclaw looked over to were she was and for a second her heart stopped, before Rowanclaw looked away with a yawn. Nightkit slipped away, as soon as she was out of earshot and sight she started running again. _This feels great!_ As she thought this she fell into a sticky substance.

"HELP!" She squealed as she realized she was sinking in the stinky mud. She saw a loose branch and tried pulling herself out with that but it didn't work, she was struggling for air and was feeling tired until eventually everything went black.

In the ThunderClan camp Firestar sent out a patrol to patrol the ShadowClan borders. In the patrol were Dustpelt, Squirrelflight and Ashfur. The three set of towards the border and when they reached it they started marking.

"Dustpelt go mark further down we need to keep these fresh!" Squirrelflight flicked her tail. Dustpelt moved down closer to the lake and noticed some black fur lying on the pebbles.

"Ashfur!" Dustpelt called.

"What?" Ashfur snapped walking over to him.

"There's a cat down there." Dustpelt pointed out. They walked down near the cat and noticed it was a kit.

"It's a kit!" Dustpelt mewed shocked.

"But Dustpelt it has a faint smell of ShadowClan!" Ashfur hissed prodding the soaked black fur.

"We can't leave it here to die!" Squirrelflight mewed.

"You can't expect us to take in a ShadowClan kit!" Ashfur growled.

"The scent is faint! And it only means one less warrior for ShadowClan!" Squirrelflight pointed out. Ashfur grumbled an agreement before Squirrelflight dragged the kit back to ThunderClan camp.

**End of chapter 1**

**Please review!**


End file.
